My Twin Brothers' an Alien
by InvaderGirl0131
Summary: Meet Mia and her adopted twin brother Zim as they go throw hard ship and see what high school has to offer them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Brother

M.O.V (Mia's point of view)

Hi, my name is Mia. Mia Carlos. I live in a small house in a small town known as Bridgeton. I live with my father, stepmother, and my twin brother Zim. Well he's not really my twin we just call him my twin to protect his real identity. Would you believe me if I said my twin brother was from another planet in a whole other galaxy? No joke he really is. The story of how we found him was rather unusual, sometimes I wonder how we were the first ones to find him. So as far as what Zim and I know, my father found him on the day I was born. He was on his way to the hospital to come see me and our biological mother when he heard some crying in the distance, a baby's cry. Our father said he found Zim in an ally all alone in a small cardboard box, so he scooped him up and brought him home. The day I came home with our mother from the hospital was when we first met. He was green all over with two small antenna, and bright ruby red eyes that looked as if they were just big red spots on his face. It was only a matter of time before Zim and I grew very close to each other. We did every single thing together and if we were apart for too long one of us would cry until we were together again. Our family loved us very much. Our father works for a huge company that writes music albums and our mother was a nurse. Even though Zim was an alien from another planet he was still family. Our mother created a disguise for him so no one would find out who he really was. She gave him contacts that made his eyes look like human eyes and she made his eye color violent. My favorite color. She also gave him a black wig that covered his antenna, so it would match her hair color and mine. He wears normal human clothes, his favorite being a red T-shirt and black boots and pants. When we hit the age of three something horrible happened that changed our lives forever. While our mom was trying to come home from work, there was a terrible car accident that took her life. I was horrified and cried for days on end, Zim cried too but after awhile he stopped and learned to cope through his own ways. I think the person who took it the hardest was our father. He shut himself in his works and was hardly around at home, which led me and Zim to have to take care of ourselves. Zim always took very good care of me but not so much himself. He did anything and everything for me. Eventually our father met another lady when we were eight and ended up marrying her. She puts on an act when our father is home but doesn't' really care much for Zim and I because Zim is an alien and I'm not the daughter she wants me to be. Zim and I used to go to the same school but then she had me transferred to a private gifted school for girls. Zim still went to the same school but didn't like being separated from me, and he hates it when our stepmom says our attachment to the other is not healthy. But what do you expect? Zim is the only family I feel like I have left. As the years went on Zim and I grew extremely close to one another and we are not planning on being separated anytime soon. Anyways tomorrow is the first day of our junior year of high school and neither one of us is looking forward to it. I better get some sleep unless I want to make our stepmom any more mad than what she already is with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

My Brother

M.O.V (Mia's point of view)

Hi, my name is Mia. Mia Carlos. I live in a small house in a small town known as Bridgeton. I live with my father, stepmother, and my twin brother Zim. Well he's not really my twin we just call him my twin to protect his real identity. Would you believe me if I said my twin brother was from another planet in a whole other galaxy? No joke he really is. The story of how we found him was rather unusual, sometimes I wonder how we were the first ones to find him. So as far as what Zim and I know, my father found him on the day I was born. He was on his way to the hospital to come see me and our biological mother when he heard some crying in the distance, a baby's cry. Our father said he found Zim in an ally all alone in a small cardboard box, so he scooped him up and brought him home. The day I came home with our mother from the hospital was when we first met. He was green all over with two small antenna, and bright ruby red eyes that looked as if they were just big red spots on his face. It was only a matter of time before Zim and I grew very close to each other. We did every single thing together and if we were apart for too long one of us would cry until we were together again. Our family loved us very much. Our father works for a huge company that writes music albums and our mother was a nurse. Even though Zim was an alien from another planet he was still family. Our mother created a disguise for him so no one would find out who he really was. She gave him contacts that made his eyes look like human eyes and she made his eye color violent. My favorite color. She also gave him a black wig that covered his antenna, so it would match her hair color and mine. He wears normal human clothes, his favorite being a red T-shirt and black boots and pants. When we hit the age of three something horrible happened that changed our lives forever. While our mom was trying to come home from work, there was a terrible car accident that took her life. I was horrified and cried for days on end, Zim cried too but after awhile he stopped and learned to cope through his own ways. I think the person who took it the hardest was our father. He shut himself in his works and was hardly around at home, which led me and Zim to have to take care of ourselves. Zim always took very good care of me but not so much himself. He did anything and everything for me. Eventually our father met another lady when we were eight and ended up marrying her. She puts on an act when our father is home but doesn't' really care much for Zim and I because Zim is an alien and I'm not the daughter she wants me to be. Zim and I used to go to the same school but then she had me transferred to a private gifted school for girls. Zim still went to the same school but didn't like being separated from me, and he hates it when our stepmom says our attachment to the other is not healthy. But what do you expect? Zim is the only family I feel like I have left. As the years went on Zim and I grew extremely close to one another and we are not planning on being separated anytime soon. Anyways tomorrow is the first day of our junior year of high school and neither one of us is looking forward to it. I better get some sleep unless I want to make our stepmom any more mad than what she already is with me.


End file.
